parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
December 2, 2016 - Sonic gets captured! - SkyTrain Mark I 139 (Front Seat, Remastered)
Transcript / Sonic (Sonic Heroes) and Stanley (Playhouse Disney): 139 in front with 1-112 / 139 in front with 121-136 * (the gang throws Sonic to the house, and Sonic was wearing normal) * Scratch: Give the word, Dr Eggman sir! And I'll show you the color of his insides. * Sonic: Red, red, they're red! * Dr Eggman: Stow your cutlass, Scratch. I want a better look at his outsides first. * Sonic, Dennis the Fish and Stanley Griff: (gasps) Dr Eggman! * Dr Eggman: Aye, lads the very same. Well, seeing as how me men plucked you out of the water like a drownin' bilge rat, you'll be joinin' our happy family as our new cabin boys. * Stanley Griff: Uh, I'm Stanley Griff from Stanley (Playhouse Disney). * Dr Eggman: So ya are! Granted, I realize it's bad luck to be havin' little boy aboard a fine vessel such as this. But, seeing as how it won't be long before we reach our destination, you'll be kept on board for now… Till we find our location. * Sonic: Thanks, but I already have a family. * Dennis the Fish: Besides, we were just on our way home, so… * Dr Eggman: Oh, I think you are home! Ha ha ha! * (it was Mario from Super Smash Bros Melee) * Mario: Uh, Dr Eggman, touch one hair on those heads, and you'll be answerin' to me! * Dr Eggman: Welcome aboard, Mario! Ha ha! * (Mario enter the house.) * Dr Eggman: You wouldn't happen to be going after me downtown, would you, now? * Mario: You ain't got any downtown worth goin' after! * Scratch and Grounder: No location? * Dr Eggman: He's lyin'! There's plenty of treasure for all of ya! Search them! The boy, too. * Vanilla: Can you watch Mario put these in the car? * Sonic: OK. (Vanilla exits the house.) Aah! Vector, my foot hurts! * Vector: That's because you've outgrown those things. Here, let's put on the new ones. * Dennis the Fish: Touch me and I will set your fire to your britches! Ha ha! * Scratch: Well, look at this, Dr Eggman! A fine things he's carryin'! * Dr. Eggman: Ah yes, this is like no one I've ever seen. Such craftsmanship. This be a fine to add to our little collection, perhaps even worth a fair price should we choose to sell it. * Stanley Griff: You give that back! * Dennis the Fish: Just let it go, Stanley. Better than you with our lives. * Grounder: Why, looky here! Here he be, Dr Eggman! * Dr Eggman: What might this here be? * Sonic: Money, it's yours, keep it! * Scratch: Money, he says! * Grounder: Keep it, he says! * (then Sonic and Mario drops down to the ground, Scratch and Grounder hugging and laughing) * Dr Eggman: Hmm, library card. * Snively: Library card? * Dr Eggman: A cabin boy don't need no library card! Ha ha ha! * Dennis the Fish and Stanley Griff: NO!! * Mario: (gasps, runs to the edge) There goes my ticket out of here! * (Mario aims to own his way to get off the Sonic's house, when suddenly he sees something from afar. One of them the basketball court named, Michael Jordan from Space Jam. Then Michael Jordan kicks off the Michael Jordan's pad, and Michael Jordan flies up and calls out to Dr Eggman.) * Michael Jordan: (cries of horrible with long fall) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! * (iris out to Michael Jordan) * Sonic: (yelling) Vector, Vector!! * Vector: You know, that's okay you didn't figure out this one. You could do that when you feel like that. * Sonic: (still crying) I know, Vector! * Michael Jordan: I will always be with you. Good-bye, Bugs Bunny. * (then Bugs Bunny waves good-bye) Category:December 2, 2016